


Other

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hostile, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: Upset after witnessing a bad timeline, Hal seeks out Sinestro for some kind of reassurance.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Other

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

So maybe it had been a bad idea to sneak up on Sinestro, Hal could admit that. But speaking, letting his presence be known, hadn't occurred to him while he'd stood there, drinking in Sinestro's appearance.

What could he say, to explain the way he felt? To put into words the regret and pain and everything else? No words could express it.

Then Sinestro had caught on, of course he had, to someone watching him. There had been the briefest second of bunched muscles in his back, easy to see under the yellow of his suit, just before he spun around and snatched Hal up by the throat.

White, dangerous looking teeth were revealed as Sinestro lifted his upper lip into a sneer, his reaction to seeing just who it was he had grabbed. "What do you want?" he snarled, eyes bright like suns and so full of life. His harsh breath fell upon Hal's face.

Automatically, Hal gasped, brought his hands up to clutch at Sinestro's forearm, ready to push him away. "Not here… to hurt you," he managed to get out.

Kebab sticks of fire had been shoved down Hal's throat, each breath that he tried to pull through the constricting force of Sinestro's hand seeming to be burning him.

A flicker of something went through Sinestro's eyes, some kind of shadow. The ground rushed up to meet Hal and he gratefully dragged air into his mouth, almost panting in his efforts. Still, he hopped quickly back to his feet when he saw Sinestro turn and begin to walk away.

Stumbling slightly, Hal held out a hand as he hastened after Sinestro. "Wait." His voice was hoarse and he coughed, but it didn't stop him grabbing onto Sinestro's shoulder.

Even though Sinestro had tried to strangle him and Hal was still kind of recovering from it, he had to note just how solid Sinestro felt, how alive.

Underneath the grip of Hal's fingers, Sinestro's shoulder muscles were taut and his glare, turned on Hal, was quite annoyed. "I would be long dead if I believed in your intention to not cause me harm," Sinestro told him coolly. "Get off me."

Like he'd been burned, Hal withdrew his fingers. Obeying Sinestro's instructions when so plainly stated was a habit he couldn't get rid of.

Instead of continuing on in his bid to leave, Sinestro turned on Hal, shoulders back, chin down - a fighting, defensive stance. This wasn't what Hal had wanted, not at all, and he knew his face would show his disappointment.

"Leave, Jordan," Sinestro said then, "before I make you." His gaze moved away to the side, then instantly was back on Hal, more intense than ever.

Frowning somewhat, Hal glanced away himself. Focused on tracking Sinestro, Hal hadn't exactly been paying attention to where he'd landed. Now though, he saw he was in the middle of a city with buildings that crowded in on each other and generally gave the impression of very little space.

None of that however, was what caused Hal's frown to deepen. "Where are all the people?" he asked, distracted from his goal here for the city was totally deserted. No sign of life anywhere.

"That is what I am trying to discover." There was an irritated note to the way Sinestro said the words, like he'd expected it to be obvious what he was doing.

Still frowning, Hal turned back to Sinestro. What he intended was to pursue this matter and to figure out if something was wrong here. But Sinestro's expression reminded him he had other priorities.

While Hal had been looking around, Sinestro too had been examining the city once more, a mixture of curiosity and concern crossing his features. That was the expression that recalled Hal's reason to be here and showed him just what he felt he'd lost.

Without thinking, though really, this was the perfect opportunity, Hal strode forward and grabbed Sinestro by the shoulders. "You died," he came out with, couldn't avoid saying it any longer. "You didn't even know me and -"

Taken back to that moment, Hal ducked his head away, biting his lip. So he didn't catch Sinestro's confusion, though he wouldn't have been surprised by it. Most likely, Hal was making no sense.

"What are you talking about?" Sinestro sounded annoyed, no doubt frustrated he didn't have all the answers. "I am perfectly fine."

When Hal didn't respond right away, Sinestro shoved off his hands, brushing them away from his shoulders. Yet he didn't move away. Nor did Hal.

Sinestro was watching him with narrowed eyes, Hal could feel it, and there could be no backing out now. Nothing less than a full explanation would satisfy Sinestro.

With a degree of reluctance, Hal relaxed back and crossed his arms, hunched over slightly. He met Sinestro's narrowed gaze. "You weren't fine. Not - Not after. You didn't know me," Hal repeated, brow furrowing, "but you died for me anyway."

It was too much, when Hal was hit with the memory, when once again blood flowed freely before him. A frustrated, pained noise escaped him, and he pressed the heels of his palms to his forehead. "It was awful, Sin," were Hal's accompanying words, then he managed a brief smile, lowering his hands. "That whole timeline was, until I met you."

Comprehension dawned in Sinestro's eyes and his head tilted to one side. The gears were working in his brain, Hal could just see them trying to come up with the best way to take advantage of the situation.

But Sinestro said nothing of what Hal was thinking. He only hesitated and began with, "I wouldn't wish to disappoint you, Jordan. That person you met was not me. Merely a shadow."

Any thoughtfulness cleared from Sinestro's face. It was perfectly blank now as he stepped away and folded his arms behind his back.

A bit confused as to what was going on here, Hal watched him. Nothing could penetrate that veil however. Hal couldn't read a thing off Sinestro. So he focused instead on Sinestro's words, puzzling over their meaning.

"I know that," Hal finally said, settling on just speaking his mind. "I prefer you anyway. I just -" He paused and looked away. Why was he here? What did he expect? "I wanted to make sure. That you're alright." And Sinestro was. This mission did not need to continue.

There was more though, of course there was. What if Hal lost this Sinestro too? It would be devastating and a much worse feeling. There was little Hal could do to stop it. Maybe he just wished to spend time with Sinestro before the inevitable end.

Before Sinestro could offer any kind of response, Hal moved in again and this time, he threw his arms around Sinestro's neck. The movement tugged at his shoulder blades, Sinestro was so tall, but it didn't bother Hal. He just buried his face to the side and into whatever part of Sinestro he could get. Only then did he feel marginally better.

A hand rested on his back, hesitant, the touch quite light, before it stroked down Hal's spine. Though Sinestro said nothing, Hal was contented, soft smile on his lips and pressed close to Sinestro.

"You should leave," Sinestro eventually advised, even as the pressure of his hand on Hal's back increased. His head turned slightly, towards Hal and breathed him in.

Hal shook his head and pulled himself impossibly closer. "Don't want to," he murmured. If he could only stay where he was forever, he'd be happy.

A thought occurred to Hal then, one he didn't like so much and he pulled back, just enough to look up at Sinestro. "Do you want me to?" Sadness coloured his tone. There was no point to this if Sinestro didn't even want him.

Silence stretched out, Sinestro's expression giving away nothing. And his eyes were an enigma, one Hal couldn't hope to decode.

Finally, Sinestro's hand settled against Hal's cheek and his expression softened, matching the gentleness of his touch. "No," he said smoothly. "Never. I simply meant that we are in rather dangerous territory, Jordan. You cannot afford to be distracted by other worlds."

For a moment, Hal assumed Sinestro was being metaphorical, that the dangerous territory was getting too close to each other. Then he followed Sinestro's gaze once again to their surroundings. Oh, of course. This city was dangerous too.

Smiling, Hal leaned into Sinestro, looking up at him. "I can take care of myself, Sin. You don't have to worry about me." Even if Hal did appreciate it a lot.

There was no response other than a quirked eyebrow as though Sinestro was questioning that statement. Then he carefully pulled Hal's arms away from him, though not releasing them.

"Let me come with you," Hal blurted out. A startled gaze fixed on his face so Hal grabbed Sinestro's arms in return. "You're trying to figure out what's up with this city? Let me help." Hal was quite close to pleading, he just didn't want to have to leave. Not without Sinestro.

Unfortunately, it seemed Hal's words had been taken the wrong way, and Sinestro's face darkened. "I do not need a Green Lantern analysing my every move. Rest assured, I am perfectly able to deal with this myself." He released Hal's arms and turned away.

It had all fallen apart much too quickly for Hal to keep up with and he panicked. "That's not what I - Sinestro, please." He hurried after the Korugarian and grabbed his arm.

Obviously annoyed, Sinestro shook him off. "Leave me alone, Jordan. I have better things to do than deal with you."

"I don't," Hal shot back. He came to a stop, wasn't even sure why he was pursuing this if Sinestro was so busy with other things.

Sinestro stopped too, glancing back at him with a guarded expression. Always, it was like this. They couldn't forget they were enemies and that they were supposed to abuse and attack each other.

Cautiously, Hal took a step forward, and Sinestro stepped back, like they were two magnets with the same poles. Frustrated, Hal stopped again. "I only offered," he explained, voice tight, "because I wanted to… not leave. I won't interfere. You can do what you want. Whatever you want."

Would Hal stick with that promise though? Could he? If Sinestro started killing people, Hal would have to step in. This wasn't a problem he'd had in the other timeline but then again, he hadn't shared most of his life with that Sinestro either.

"Very well," Sinestro agreed, quite abruptly and without further objection. "You may come with me. However, I reserve the right to throw you off this planet as soon as I feel it to be necessary."

Delighted by the unexpected answer, Hal grinned and when he moved to Sinestro's side, he was not backed away from. "Where do we start?" Hal asked, eager to forget for the moment about anything other than the brief return of his partnership with Sinestro.


End file.
